PokéHearts: Final Mix
by SSHdoesfanfics
Summary: This is a remake of my first Fanfiction PokéHearts. New things will be added, longer chapters, and more characters. This is explained in the opening. If you wanna read PokéHearts then you can but anyways enjoy the story. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak
1. Opening

**The reason why I am remaking this story is because I feel as if I didn't write enough or put in** **more information. This story will be the same except I'm going to make the chapter longer and have different plots to each of them. Some of the worlds will have the same plots as their game or movie. Also all the worlds will have revisits. And also summons will be in here. And actual forms. And finally some optional/secret bosses. I will try and finish this before KH3 Re:MIND will release. So thank you** **for understanding and enjoy the story.**

**"Don't assume your dreams are just fantasy...if you can imagine a world, believe in it...and dive in."**

**(Play Simple and Clean PlanitB Remix)**

**Pikachu was floating down in a dark abyss. Then he was sitting with his friends Eevee, Oshawott, and Riolu laughing. Then Pikachu kept falling and thwn he woke up standing on a beach and looking at Riolu. Riolu turn back to Pikachu and raise his palm at him for him to come here.**

**Pikachu runs to him but gets pushed back into water and tries to swim but couldn't. He looks at his scarf and so does Eevee and Oshawott. They all fall in the water and Pikachu wakes up in the water and swims to the beach where he sees Eevee waiting for him. As he smiles she giggles at them. She then sees Pikachu start falling again and she tried to catch him but it was too late as he kept falling in the water. He kept falling and sees a bright light looking at a princess wearing a blue dress and blonde hair. Pikachu landed and looked around seeing where he is and looked back up.**

**PokéHearts Final Mix**


	2. Chapter 1 Dive into the Heart

**[Play Dive into the Heart KH1 Final Mix]**

Pikachu open his eyes and looks around confused until he heard a strange voice.

_"So much to do...so little time...Take your Time...don't be afraid."_

Pikachu was confused about this. He thought, 'Who was that? This is way too weird. Maybe I should listen.' He started to walk forward then looked down. 'It looks like some sort of princess.' Three pillars then rised up holding a shield, a sword, and a magic staff. 'Oh cool weapons. They look like they are from that one weird anime Oshawott showed me.'

_"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form...it will give you strength. Choose well young hero."_

'Hm. I can only choose one. There's a sword, shield, and staff. If I choose the sword I will get stronger, if I choose the shield I can be able to not get hurt that much, but if I choose the staff I can do cool magic like wizards. Strength is most important so I guess I take the sword.' He jump up the pillar and look at the sword.'

_"The power of the warrior...Invincible courage...A sword of terrible destruction...Is this the power you seek?"_

"Yes it is." Pikachu spoke as he felt the sword within him. 'Wait. I thought I already choose the sword. Am I'm not done yet?' _"You aren't done yet hero...you have to choose a power to give up." _Pikachu starts thinking again. 'Weird. Now I have to choose what to give up. Hm defense is more important too. So I guess I'll give up magic.' He jumped on the pillar and hold the staff.

_"The power of the mystic...inner strength...a staff of wonder and ruin...Do you give up this power?"_

Pikachu nodded as the staff's power disapeared. _"Is this the form you choose?"_ The yellow mouse nodded choosing his path. The glassed floor started to break and Pikachu fall down below. He landed on a glassed flooring that a girl on it with a yellow dress and brown hair. "Another princess? This is a weird dream." The sword appeared in his paw. _"You gained the power to fight." _Then a black puddle appears in front of him and it formed a weird creature. "What is that?!" _"You have to fight young warrior." _Pikachu looks at the sword and hold it getting ready to fight. He slashed and finished the heartless but three more showed up. He slashed them and finished them. A door appeared and Pikachu opened it. A bright light shined as he went through it.

He woke up somewhere strange. It wad a beach with weird star shaped fruit. "Weird. Now I am at beach." A boy wearing a black coat and blonde hair was in front of him. "Huh. Who are you?" The boy started to ask him a question. "What is it that you are so afraid of?" Pikachu was confused and started thinking. He answered, "Losing my friends. If something happen to them I wouldn't forgive myself." The boy disappeared and another boy appeared. "He looked like the other one but a different outfit. "What is one that you care about more than anything else?" "My friends. I don't want anything to happen to them." The boy disappeared from him. Then the yellow mouse sees a girl that has black hair and a black coat. He walked to her and she looks at him. "Pikachu...what do you wish for?" Pikachu sighed at the question and start to answer her. "I wish...I can do anything to bring them back..."

**[Play Fragments of Sorrow 1.5 HD Remix]**

A flash of light appeared and Pikachu is now on a glass flooring that has a boy with brown hair that has faces of a girl, a boy, a dog, and a duck. "Who is he?" The a large shadow appeared to form a giant heartless. "What the hell is that?!" He tried to run but he has no where to go but to fight. The heartless punched the ground creating a dark wave and Pikachu got hit by it. He then rushed to it and start to slash it's hand. The heartless pulled his hand back but Pikachu kept slashing it. "Damn it this guy is so strong." The heartless then shoot dark energy beams at him but he blocked them and it sends back to the heartless. Pikachu kept continuing to attack. His sword then disappears as he started to drown in darkness.

_"Don't be afraid...you hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget..._

_You are the one who will open the door..."_


	3. Chapter 2 The Beginning

**Pikachu was sleeping in his bed in his room full of pictures of him, his friends, his brother, and his parents. He started waking up from the dream he had from the awakening.**

"Weird. I keep having that same dream." Pikachu got out of his bed and yawned while going to get something to eat. Before he went to eat he first went to put on his green scarf. "Hm. Raichu isn't here. Probably at work." He started to cook himself pancakes and starts eating. "Those three people. Who are they? And who was that boy?" He kept eating his food and then finished eating. Then he went outside and realize something. "Oh no! I was suppose to meet my friends!"

**[Play Pokémon FireRed: Route 3]**

**PokéIsland**

Pikachu kept running and found himself at the town square. "Hm. Where are they? I hope they aren't mad." He kept looking around until he sees his friends Eevee, Oshawott, and Riolu. The yellow mouse thought as he was walking towards them, I'm glad to be friends with them. Especially Eevee...she is amazing.' He blushed at the thought of her. His friends look at him and walked to him. Oshawott says while impatient, "Where was you? We have been waiting a long time." "Sorry guys I slept in. I've had this weird dream that I can't stop dreaming about..." Pikachu looks down thinking. Riolu rolled his eyes. "It's probably nothing." Eevee looks at him concerned. "So what's in the dream Pikachu?" After fifthteen minutes of him telling everyone about his dream they was surprised.

Riolu asks, "Why haven't you told us this?" Pikachu shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it was just a stupid dream that's all." Eevee hugged him comforting him. "It will be okay." Pikachu was blushing red, but glared at Riolu and Oshawott who was smirking. Eevee let go and smile at him. Oshawott then punch Pikachu in the back of his head. "Ow!" "Sorry brother, but come on enough of being sad. Let's smile and have fun." Pikachu chuckles and smile. "Yeah...let's have fun." They walk through the town wondering what they should do. Oshawott suggested, "Maybe we can go to the park." They shook their head disagreeing and kept thinking. Pikachu had an idea. "Hey there is this new tournament coming tomorrow. We should prepare." They all remember. Eevee says, "Oh yeah, you and Riolu are joining right?" Both of them nodded. Pikachu looks at Riolu with a determined smile. "I hope you are ready to lose." "Hmpf. Yeah right I will win." They all laughed with each other.

An hour later they ate at a restaurant then exit out full. Then they notice pokemon screaming and running out of the woods. Pikachu asks, "What is going on?" Riolu was interested in why they are screaming. "We should check it out." They rush into the forest where a young torchic was injured. The weird creatures from Pikachu's dream was surrounding the torchic.

**[Play Pokémon FireRed: Trainer Battle]**

Pikachu thought, 'Those things from my dream...they are real?' Oshawott glared at them. "Those stupid dark things got him! I'll take care of them! **Water Gun!**" Oshawott shoot water at them, but didn't affect them that much. "What? My water gun didn't even hurt them." Then the creatures turn to face them and charge at them. Eevee says, "No but you did manage to make them mad!" They got ready to fight. Riolu did force palm, Eevee did quick attack, Oshawott did water gun again. None of their attacks hurt them. Pikachu tries to attack them, but they started to hurt him and throw him. His friends tried to go help him, creatures blocked them. Eevee yelled, "No leave him alone! Pikachu!

Just then a flash of light appeared and a strange weapon appeared in his hand. It was shaped like a key. The top and teeth was yellow, the handle was blue and brown, and the keychain was a pokéball. "What is this...?" A voice was heard.

_"Keyblade..._

_Keyblade..."_

Pikachu kept looking at the weapon and thought, 'A keyblade...' Then he glared at the creatures and got ready.

**[Information: Defeat the mysterious creatures.]**

Pikachu rushed at them and strike. "Don't mess with me! I practice sword fighting a lot!" He was able to slashed one of them. His friends was surprise by his weapon and how he is fighting. When the creature strikes the yellow mouse blocks it. He did a reversal and slashed another. Then the rest tries to jump on him, Pikachu did a combo and defeats them.

**[Stop music.]**

As the creatures was defeated Pikachu's keyblade unequipped from his paw. "Huh...weird." His friends walk over to him. Eevee rushed and looked all over him. "Are you okay? Anything broken?" Pikachu was blushing and embarrassed. "Y-yeah I'm fine." Riolu and Oshawott walks towards him. The water type pokemon asks, "What was that cool weapon? It was so awesome!" Riolu was very suspicious of Pikachu. "Uh it's nothing. I don't know what it is." Riolu didn't believe him. "Are you sure? Cause it seems like you are hiding this." He stepped closer to him. Pikachu was confused. "I'm not. I actually don't know." Riolu growled and used force palm on him. "Tell me what it is." "O-ow what was that for," said Pikachu as he gotten up. Eevee and Oshawott hold back Riolu. Eevee went to give Pikachu a potion. Oshawott was really upset. "How about you just go screw off. What is your problem?" Riolu growled again and walked away. Pikachu was concerned.

Pikachu, Eevee, and Oshawott went back into the town square. The yellow mouse sighed. "Hey guys I'm gonna go back home early. F-for uh the tournament." Ohsawott shook his head. "It's because of Riolu isn't it?" Pikachu sighed and nods. Eevee hugs him. "Leave him to us Pikachu. We won't let him hurt you." "Thanks guys." Pikachu then went in his house. After he took a shower he grabbed his journal and started writing.

_Journal Entry-PokéIsland Part 1_

_Today was such a weird and shocking day. I had a dream where some people ask me questions. I even wield a very cool sword. And there are weird creatures that are black and have yellow eyes. After a while I woke up and ate. My brother is working hard, but he is raising me. Then I went out to see my friends. Oshawott has been my best friend since I was young. He is like a brother to me. Riolu...well I'm going to save that for later. Eevee well...when I first met her I had a crush on her. I was in love with her. I still do. When I met up with my friends we hang out like we always do. Then we heard screaming coming from the forest. A torchic was in trouble. we rush to save him and we run into the creatures from my dream. We try to attack them but nothing works. Then something appeared from my paw. A keyblade. I don't know what it is but I can use it to stop them. I didn't tell my friends about it and Riolu attacked me. He was my friend also. I don't know why he tried to attack me but I'm going to find out._


	4. Chapter 2-5 A new light?

**While Pikachu rested and sleep in his world there was another world shown. It showed a wizard tower and a bunch of trees. Donald and Goofy was sitting there.**

**[Play 2.5 HD Magical Mystery]**

**Mysterious Tower**

"I wonder what the king and Master Yen Sid is talking about," said Donald. Goofy shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's a very important mission Master Yen Sid had ask." Mickey was talking to his old master, Yen Sid, in side the top of the tower. "Master Yen Sid there is something in one of the worlds. It feels like another light. It's almost like Sora." Yen Sid looks up at Mickey. "I see. I have too felt another light." Mickey nodded. "Maybe he can help us with Xehanort. Join the guardians of light?" There was a silent moment and Yen Sid nodded. "Indeed but this new wielder doesn't have the proper trainer yet. It feels as though he just obtained the keyblade." Mickey started thinking. "Hm...oh yeah! I also felt a strange darkness somewhere. It's very powerful." Yen Sid was surprised. "Then in that case go find this new wielder. It would seem the worlds are in danger." Mickey was shocked and rushed out the tower.

**[Stop music]**

Donald and Goofy saw Mickey and rushed towards him. "Your Majesty," exclaimed both of them. The mouse king turns to them. "Donald. Goofy. "While I'm gone can you both watch Master Yen Sid?" Donald looks at them. "But what about you?" "Don't worry. I will be okay. Once I am done I will head back here." They both nodded as Mickey got on the gummiship and fly out of the world.

Someone watched them from a portal and head back in it. "T-The king is looking for the key guy! I don't know where but there is a new key person." The female voice says, "Intriguing. Let the king find the new keyblade wielder. Once he does I will order you to head into the worlds to watch them." He nodded at her. "What about dad? What will he do?" The female turned from him and walked. "Just you wait..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 3 The Tournament

**After what happened yesterday Pikachu had trouble sleeping. Since Riolu threatened him he had been a little scared. Not by Riolu, but by his friend trying to hurt him. He never once fight with his friends except in tournaments. Let's see what Pikachu is going to do since the tournament is today.**

**[Play Pokemon FireRed: Route 3]**

Pikachu woke up and yawned. After he woke up he took a shower, eat breakfast, and head out of his house. He thought, 'The tournament is today. Finally something I have been waiting for. But should I? After the fight me and Riolu had I'm not sure I should head into the arena. Maybe I should forfeit." When he arrived at the arena he sees pokemon there including Eevee and Oshawott. "Hey guys..." Eevee and Oshawott see him and was happy he came. But they saw Riolu preparing. Oshawott and Eevee glared at him. "Oh great that jackass is here," said Oshawott. Pikachu told them. "Just don't talk to him guys and there won't be problems." They sighed and nodded at him.

**[Stop Music]**

Mayor Persian was standing on the arena hello residents of PokeIsland! Welcome to the 20th World PokeTourment! It's so nice to see such a packed audience. But now let's head into the first round! Pikachu VS Pidgeot!

Pikachu was surprised and entered the arena. He stands in front of Pigdeot and they both got ready to fight. They started fighting. As they was fighting Riolu was watching. He thought, 'Come on show that keyblade Pikachu...' Pidgeot used Fly to fly up and crash down on Pikachu. Pikachu managed to barely dodged and used electro ball. It hits Pidgeot and he did a thunderbolt. This takes down Pidgeot. "And the winner is Pikachu!" Everyone cheers for him and he left the arena and sat next to his friends. Eevee says, "That is so cool Pikachu" Oshawott included, "Yeah it is!" Pikachhu was blushing being embarrassed. Then they saw Riolu get on the arena and he was going against a totodile. Then they saw a dark aura surrounding him and the other people watching him didn't see it. Eevee ask, "What is that dark stuff surrounding Riolu?" Oshawott didn't know either. Pikachu was thinking. He thinks, 'Weird...I feel a strange darkness within Riolu. But how can I sense darkness? Could it be because of that key sword thing?'

As Totodile was about to strike at Riolu he was pushed back painfully and the totodile screamed in pain as he was out of the arena. Everyone was shocked, but Riolu wasn't as he walked out of the arena. The mayor says, "I-I...don't know what happened, but the winner is Riolu!" Nobody clapped for him. They are all scared.

**Meanwhile on the Gummiship**

Mickey was still on the Gummiship wondering which world the keyblade wielder is in. "Hm, he or she has to be around here somewhere." But then he stopped and felt a strange darkness. "Darkness...and it is very strong. But there is a light that is strong too. Maybe it's the same light and darkness Master Yen Sid have said." Mickey then sees the world where a strong light and darkness are in. "If a strong darkness is in that world then that would mean the new keyblade wielder is here. Welp here we go!" He then controlled the Gummiship to head into the world.

**Back at PokéIsland: Town Square.**

Pikachu was nervous about his next match. As Oshawott and Eevee when to go get food Pikachu rushed back to his house quietly and went to start doing something. He start a drawing of him and Eevee. And in the middle is a heart. He smiles and sighs. "One day. Maybe me and her...No. It can't be true..." He sighs and head back to the Town Square. As he did he started having flash backs.

**(6 Years Ago) [Play 1.5 HD Remix Treasured Memories.]**

A young Pikachu or Pichu was at a cemetery staring at a grave crying and having tears. "Why...why do they have to die..." He kept crying and looking down. But someone was watching him. They walked to him. "Hey...are you okay? Why are you here?" Pichu looks at her. "I-I..." He wipes his tears. "It's nothing." It turns out he was talking to a young Eevee. "Are you the new pokemon in the orphanage? Cause I saw you and never have seen you before." Pichu nodded and walks past her sad. Eevee rushed to follow. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry for what happened." "It's fine...I can get over it..." Pichu stops and hides in a cave. Eevee still follows him. He notices her following him and sighed. "Come on I know you are there." Eevee walked to him and sat by him. "We can talk about it if you want." "THERE ISN'T ANYWAY TO TALK ABOUT IT...I'm sorry I yelled..." Pichu hugs her and cries more. Eevee comforts him as he cried and smiled at him."

**Flashback over**

Pikachu thought, 'Besides Oshawott Eevee was someone who comfort me. If only she knows how I feel about her.' As he walk back he notices people running from the tournament area. He rushed in and saw those creatures from earlier ago. "Those things from my dream. Why are they here?" Then the keyblade appears in his paw. "It's the keyblade...but why." He then glared at the heartless and start to fight them.


	6. Chapter 4 Battle in PokéIsland

**After the events of the tournament Pikachu was fighting the creatures on the island and wondered if his friends are okay. He even was worried about Riolu even though he acted weird with him. But first he went in his house to check on his brother.**

"Raichu. Are you here?" Pikachu looked around and Raichu looks and rushed to him. "Are you alright? It's all over the news. Strange creatures all over the world." He then mutters, "Why are heartless here now..." Pikachu wonders what he said, but will have to ask after stopping the creatures. "I'm fine, but I need to head back. My friends could be in danger." "Pikachu you can't! You'll get killed!" Pikachu was already out the door and Raichu sighed as he chased after him. The yellow mouse looked around and take down the creatures. The creatures was surrounding Eevee and Oshawott who is injured. After he take them down he helped his friends up. "You guys okay?" Oshawott stretched a little and said, "Yeah we are okay bro. Just a little hurt." Pikachu hugs them. "Come on let's head back." Just then Pikachu felt a strong darkness. "Guys wait. Something...evil is coming." Giant pieces of armor appeared and it had a strange heart symbol on its torso. It got together and got ready to fight.

**(Play Shrouding Dark Cloud 1.5 HD Remix)**

**[Information: Defeat the Guard Armor Heartless]**

"Guys I think he's mad," said Oshawott as the heartless strikes at them but they dodged the attack. Oshawott used **Water Gun **on the armor but it barely did damage. "My attack isn't doing anything!" He did it again but the armor hit him easily. Eevee used** Bite **and it didn't work. "We can't beat it guys!" Just then they see Mickey jump in and rushed to them. "Guys! You need to leave! I'll handle this fellas!" He summoned his Kingdom Key D and glared at the creature. Pikachu looks at him. "You have a keyblade?" Mickey turned and look at him. "You know what a keyblade is? Then that means you-" He was cut off as the armor as about to hit him and Pikachu pushed him out of the way and was about to get hit until his keyblade appeared and block the attack. The mouse king saw the keyblade and was amazed and shocked at the same time. He thought, 'That must be the new keyblade wielder Master Yensid was talking about. He seems so special.'

Pikachu charged at him to fight. As he fought him he thought, 'Eevee and Oshawott's attacks didn't had any effect against this thing. Does this mean the keyblade can damage it?' He slashed and attack its feet first and block the punches as they were about to hit him.. When the feet was destroyed they started to stomp creating shock waves and started to stun Pikachu. As he was stunned the armor started to punch him repeatedly. Then Pikachu did a **Aerial Recovery** and attacks its hands. The yellow mouse thought, 'Damn this thing is so strong. Need to attack harder.' He did a stronger slash on the hands and they got destroyed.

The armor was more angry at Pikachu. It slams its body on Pikachu repeatedly and spin around creating a mini tornado spinning Pikachu and throwing him towards a wall. Eevee yelled, "Pikachu!" She was about to cry until Mickey spoke. "Wait look!" As Eevee looked she sees Pikachu getting back up and glared. "I...won't...let you...hurt this world!" He glows an aura of light and his keyblade changed into a blade of light and his eyes glowed and started to do a brutal combo on the guard armor which finished it off. As the giant armor torso is being destroyed and a heart came out of it and went away.

**(Stop Music)**

Pikachu slowly fell on the ground groaning and his friend ran to him to make sure he was okay. "Guys guys I'm fine." Eevee still hugs him and didn't let go. "Eevee it's okay I'm fine." He hugs her back. Oshawott then asked, "Hey bro. What was that? That strange power you had. You was glowing very brightly." Pikachu didn't know what he was talking. "Glowing? What do you mean?" He looked all over himself to see if he is glowing. "I don't see anything glowing Oshawott." Mickey walks up to them. "You had an aura of light surrounding you." They look at Mickey confused. "Oh my mistake. I'm Mickey. I'm here on a special mission. To find someone." Pikachu walks close and asks, "Who are you trying to find?"

"...You."


	7. Chapter 4 Interval

**After the fight between Pikachu and the weird armored creature he and his friends met a mouse who wanted to speak to them. Pikachu was shocked that Mickey wanted to speak to him, but really confused at the same time.**

"Wait can you explain again. Why do you need me," asked Pikachu. Mickey sighed and started to explain again. Oshawott and Eevee was listening too. They are also shocked and confused. "Well Pikachu. There is a special mission that I need you to do. I need you to travel to other worlds. It's very important." Pikachu points at himself. "Me? I'm sorry but I'm sure you have the wrong guy sir." Mickey looks at him and smiles. "Of course you are. You can even wield the keyblade." "Keyblade?" Then the weapon equipped by itself in Pikachu's paw. He thought, 'Maybe he's telling the truth. That weird voice in my head told me this is a keyblade. Maybe he can help me with my dream.' "Excuse um sir I was wondering if I can have advice."

Mickey nodded listening to him. "You see I had this weird dream where the creatures that attacked our home is in it and I was on a glassed flooring with princesses." "Ooohhh. You must have been at the Station of Awakening. You see it's where all chosen keyblade weilders go to in order to earn the weapon. As for the creatures...those are the heartless." Pikachu, Eevee, and Oshawott said together, "Heartless?" Mickey nodded at them and then explained what they are. Heartless is darkness from people's hearts. The one's without hearts. Pikachu and Eevee understand but Oshawott was still confused.

"Okay but let's say I agree to this whole thing. What do I do in these other worlds?" Mickey answers, "Well Pikachu. In some worlds your appearance will change in order to protect the world order. This is a very important rule. We can't tell anyone about other worlds or where we came from. Also you have to help stop a very big heartless threat or someone trying to use the heartless to hurt people." The yellow mouse nodded understanding slowly. "I forgot to introduce myself. I am King Mickey. I am from another world called Disney Castle." Pikachu included, "I am Pikachu your majesty. These are my best friends Eevee and Oshawott. Look um your majesty I don't know if I should accept doing this. I'm not special. I'm just a regular pokémon."

Mickey chuckled at that and shook his head. "You are special Pikachu. Trust me. The way you defeat that heartless is spectacular. And you just earned the keyblade. Even though you don't think you are special just remember. You just need to follow your heart." Pikachu placed his hand on his chest and felt his heart beat. He then nods at Mickey with a determined stare. "Okay. I'll help." However Oshawott and Eevee was concerned and didn't want Pikachu to go alone. Pikachi turned to them both and said, "You both should head home." They then shook their heads. Oshawott told him, "Sorry bro but we won't let you do this alone." "Guys I can't let you die because of me."

Mickey then had an idea. He told them to follow and rushed to the gummi ship. They was surprised by the gummi ship. Mickey came out with a shield and a magic staff. He gives Oshawott the shield and Eevee the staff. "Here. These can help you fight off against the heartless so you both won't be defenseless." They check out their weapons and was amazed. However Eevee was confused. "Your majesty. I don't know how to use magic." "Oh yeah. I forgot. Here." He aims his keyblade at her staff and Pikachu's keyblade and it grants them fire. "Now you both are able to use magic. Your starter spells are fire. But across worlds you might find more spells. Maybe some that can upgrade your magic." They nodded and Oshawott was confused. "Don't I get magic sir?" "Sorry. Only a magic weapon and certain offensive weapons will use magic." With that Oshawott was disappointed, but shrugs it out.

They head inside the gummi ship and started to look around. Pikachu says, "This place looks...kinda cozy. Uh, do you guys know how to fly a ship?" They shook their heads until Oshawott went on the driver's chair. "It can't be that hard can it?" With that Eevee put on her seatbelt and hang on. So did Pikachu. Oshawott flew the ship and accidentally went out of the water in a burst of speed. Mickey watched as they left and smiled. "May your heart be your guiding key."

_Journal Entry-PokéIsland Part 2_

_Today was even more weirder as usual. During the tournament I thought maybe me and Riolu can be friends again. But something change him. I think he's gotten more dangerous. Then later I notice these strange creatures from my dream attacking the island. The pokémon was scared. I couldn't blame them. I met up with Eevee and Oshawott and we fight off the creatures. That weird keyblade appeared in my paw again. Was it because of those weird creatures? Or maybe Riolu had a connection to them. This mouse king came to our home and help us defeat this weird thing. The mouse king told us his name. His name is Mickey Mouse. And the creatures are called heartless. Then he mentions I have the power to wield the keyblade. Very strange..._

**?**

_**"Never knew a rat can defeat that heartless. Who would've thought it?"**_

_**"The rat can wield the keyblade like Sora. That must be why."**_

_**"Why couldn't we just turn him into a heartless it be such a party. HA HA HA!"**_

_**"Don't get too cocky clown. The king is helping him."**_

_**"So what?! My monster can wipe that stupid rat! Or maybe even a heartless!"**_

_**"Your monsters can't even stop that pink puffball. And yet you called yourself a king. Ha! What a joke!"**_

_**"Just wait until I can-"**_

_**"Enough! Obviously we should test out the mouse's power. It could be quite useful. And we can use that to our advantage..."**_


	8. Chapter 5 Saving Eggs from who!

**Our heroes have started there journey traveling to see which world they should go to. They notice a world that looks like an island that's in the shape of a egg. They went inside the world.**

They exit out the gummi ship and look around the area. There were birds everywhere and happy. Eevee said, "This place looks amazing. I can't believe it." Oshawott nodded and ask, "Is this a bird world? Cause I only see birds. And it's weird they have no wings or legs." Pikachu then sees a castle far. "Hey guys. Maybe there are heartless in there." They then went in the castle. Pikachu also notice something. "Weird our appearance is the same. I thought we would change into something." Eevee starts to remind him. "Remember? Certain worlds is where our appearance would change." Oshawott pouted and frowned. "That's dumb...I wanted to see what it's like to be a bird like Torchic." They continued on in the castle looking to see if anyone is in it.

**Piggy Island**

**(Play the Angry Birds Theme)**

The trio walk in the castle and walk through every room. There wasn't a heartless in sight but pigs everywhere. The pigs didn't notice the pokémon walking in the castle. The trio then was in the throne room where they see a pig with a crown on his head. "Maybe those eggs can finally be mine. Grr. Come on you can think of somthin-" He turns and sees the Poké trio and is upset. "WHO DARES ENTER MY CASTLE OF THE GREAT KING PIG!" Pikachu, Eevee, and Oshawott stopped and look at him confused. Oshawott covered his ears and muttered to himself quietly, "Someone who knows how to turn down their volume." Eevee shush him while Pikachu starts to talk to King Pig. "Sorry sir, but we was just walking through the castle and making sure no one is here trying to hurt it." "No one was! Now leave!" The trio sighed and start to walk away. King Pig heard them talk. Oshawott said, "Looks like we have to search for heartless somewhere else then."

The pig king stop them. "Wait! I just remembered. Someone did invade the castle. Sorry I yelled young travelers. I was frustrated. You see these birds attack the castle and took my eggs!" The trio was shocked hearing this. King Pig thought, 'I remembered...it's that mouse and his friends the witch told me about. They must be here to close the keyhole. But I still haven't found it. When they are distracted I will send my heartless in and find the keyholes.' "There is one red, one yellow, and three twin blue birds. They stole it. Please help me young travelers." The trio nodded understanding. Pikachu announced, "Don't worry sir. We will stop them and take your eggs back. My name is Pikachu."

Oshawott said, "I'm Oshawott, Pikachu's best friend."

Eevee then also said, "My name is Eevee sir." She then thought, 'Weird...I have a bad feeling about the king...'

King Pig then introduce himself. "My name is King Pig. The ruler of this island! You are in Piggy Island." That made Oshawott confused. "Wait if this place is called Piggy Island why is there tons of birds?" "Well anyway you travelers should get to work." He pushed them all out and sighed and is relieved.

As the Poké Trio was out Oshawott was upset his question wasn't answered. Eevee then ask them, "Guys, doesn't that king feel kind of off to you?" Oshawott shrugged his shoulders. "I mean it doesn't matter. All we need to do is to stop the heartless." Pikachu shook his head. "Sorry Eevee, but maybe the king is right. I mean he was frustrated. And come on I have the keyblade. So I say let's go stop those birds." That made Eevee upset. But just then they run into heartless.

**(Play the Angry Birds 2 Boss pig battle music)**

Pikachu yelled, "Heartless!" He summoned his keyblade, Oshawott summoned his sword, and Eevee summoned her staff. Pikachu slashed some of the heartless, Oshawott bash his shield against them and used **Water Gun **at them, and then Eevee used fire at them. Eevee ran out of magic for a little, but she decide to attack them. They kept fighting the heartless and run into weird pig heartless and bird heartless. They were stronger than the normal type of heartless. Eevee evaded their attacks and Oshawott was able to block them with his shield. Pikachu block and counter the attacks then he did a normal combo at them and finish them off.

**(Stop music)**

They panted and unequipped their weapons. Oshawott stated, "Those heartless look weird. Some of them look like pigs and birds. And almost as tough as that armor guy we faced. Uh what was it called?" Eevee sighed and shook her head. "If you need to remember just check in Pikachu's journal. He made a section for heartless we fought." Pikachu was relieved. He thought, 'I thought she would check my journal entries...' They walk through an open meadow and admired at how it looks. "Wow...this looks really amazing," said an amazed Pikachu. Oshawott included, "Eh. I seen better." Eevee didn't talk cause she was upset at Pikachu. She thought, 'For someone as cute as him he can be such a jerk. Wait did I say cute?' She blushed and try to forget about that see the birds that King Pig told them about.

As they move further they spotted the birds. Oshawott asked, "Could those be the birds that weird pig king said about?" Pikachu nodded. "Yeah, there's a red bird, a yellow one, and three twin blue birds. So it's them." Eevee was frustrated and glared at them. "Guys I don't think those eggs are his." They ignore her and walk towards them. They tackle the birds and it was a rumble. Eevee stayed out of it watching them. "Why am I friends with two idiots..." Pikachu and Oshawott got the eggs and run to the castle. Eevee followed them. Oshawott cheered, "We did it! Ha in your face!" Pikachu chuckled and smiled. "Isn't this great Eevee?" She gave him the cold shoulder and he was confused. He thought, 'Why's she mad?'

They finally made it to the throne room. Pikachu and Oshawot was panting because they were exhausted. The yellow mouse said, "Your...majesty...we have...the eggs..." King Pig grabbed the eggs. "Thank you travelers, you were all a bunch of fools." They were confused except for Eevee. "You guys actually thought these belong to me? Then you really are a bunch of idiots. I'm only after eggs because I wanted me and my kingdom to feast on them. You served your purpose, now goodbye." He stepped on a button which launches them far away. They all screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Finally. The eggs...they are here...all mine...no one else's...but...mine." He was completely surrounded by darkness.

**Meanwhile**

The trio landed in the meadow again and was hurt. Pikachu got up and stretched. "Ow...you guys okay?" Oshawott gotten off and brush dirt off. "Yeah...why didn't anyone say he was evil?" Eevee then exploded to where her face is red. "YOU DUMBASSES DIDN'T LISTEN! I TOLD YOU THE WHOLE TIME THAT THE PIG WAS HIDING SOMETHING BUT NOOOOOO YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!" This made Pikachu and Oshawott turn chibi and is scared. Eevee calmed down and sighed. "Come on let's go find those birds and apologize. And I meant now or I will drag you both." This made Oshawott rushed to follow her, but Pikachu followed and felt guilty. He thought, 'What is wrong with me? Why didn't I listen to her...I have to apologize."

As they walk towards the birds they rushed to attack the trio but Pikachu stopped them. "Guys wait...sorry we took your eggs. We didn't know King Pig was a threat." The blue birds glared at them. The yellow one look at them. "Why should we trust you guys? This might be another trick." The red bird looked closely. "Hm...I think maybe they are telling the truth. But we still don't see you as friends." Pikachu nodded and look at them. "Yeah...look we're very sorry. We will bring you eggs back. I promise." The birds shook their heads. The yellow one said, "We are still coming with you to see if you are telling the truth." The trio nodded at them. The red one introduces them. "My name is Red, this is Chuck, and Jake, Jay, and Jim." Pikachu then introduce himself and his friends. "I'm Pikachu, this is Oshawott, and Eevee."

**(Play the Angry Birds 2 boss pig battle music)**

Just then heartless appeared and surrounded them. Red asked, "What the heck are those things?" Pikachu answered, "Heartless!" They start to fight. Red bounced on the heartless to stun them, the blue twins attack them together, and Chuck use his speed to attack them really fast at once. Eevee used **Fire** at all of them, Oshawott used his **Water Gun **to stun the heartless and threw his shield at them. Then Pikachu slashed them as they are finished.

**(Stop Music)**

Pikachu, Eevee, and Oshawott unequipped their weapons and looked at the birds. Red ask, "What are those heartless things?" "They are beings with no heart. They travel to many places to hurt people with hearts," answered Pikachu. Eevee then suggested, "Then that means the pig king must've the power to control them." Oshawott nodded and then thought of something. "The heartless did attack us and the birds. And that pig seemed like he hates them. So he must be." Chuck then look at them. "Then we need to stop him and save our eggs." The trio nodded at them as they rushed to the castle.

Pikachu however talked to Eevee. "Look...I'm sorry I didn't listen Eevee. I guess when I got the keyblade I let it go in my head." Eevee wanted to yell but she didn't and sighed at him. "It's fine Pikachu. Just please listen to me next time." Eevee smiled at him and hugged him as they walk. Pikachu blushed at this. They finally made it to the castle. Pikachu looks at them. "Careful guys. Heartless could be in there. They nodded at them as they rushed inside.

They finally made it to the throne room. They look around for King Pig and didn't see him. Oshawott then sees a button and press it as they fall in screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" The birds and Oshawott landed hard on the ground in a weird basement area of the castle. Pikachu landed on his feet catching Eevee. They both blush as they quickly seperated. Pikachu looked around and was confused. "Did you three know he had a basement down here?" The birds shook heads. One of the blue twin birds said, "We fought these pigs for years. We didn't even know he had a basement." The yellow mouse sighed. "Well. Lets keep going then guys." They kept looking around for King Pig.

They eventually find a arena type room and walked in it and the room started to close and was locked. Oshawott notice it by saying, "Guys I think he trapped us!" Pigs surrounded them as King Pig showed up. "Well well. If it isn't the keybearer and his two lackeys. As well as those meddling birds." The Poké Trio summoned their weapons and was waiting to fight but wonders how he knew about the keyblade. The birds didn't notice and glared at the king. Chuck yelled, "Give us our eggs back you stupid pig!" King pig shook his head looking at them. "I'm never giving up these eggs. THEY BELONG TO ME!" He start to have a dark aura. "TRY TO TAKE THEM BACK AJD YOU WILL DIE!" He then got into a strange machine with 4 other pigs and start to turn it on.

**(Play 2.5 HD Remix Vim and Vigor)**

**[Information: Defeat King Pig and the Pig-Death Bot]**

The robot started to punch them and they dodged it easily. They tried to fight him but it didn't hurt. "HAHA YOU IDIOTS CAN'T HURT ME UNLESS YOU TAKE OUT THE BODY PARTS OF THIS NICE INVENTION I MADE! Wait...I mean FORGET WHAT I SAID!" "Thanks for the tip Pig. Guys you know what to do," exclaimed Red. The twin birds start taking on the legs, Red and Chuck took both arms and then after enough hits the pig king fell out. Red exclaimed to the Poké Trio, "Now's your chance strike!" Pikachu started to slash him, Eevee used **Fire**, and Oshawott use his shield to attack. King Pig got back in his machine and it started to function again. He grabbed them and threw them back away from him. "THAT TRICK WON'T WORK AGAIN!"

He started to get more mad as the dark aura gotten bigger which means he is getting stronger. Pikachu used **Fire **against the machine. Oshawott threw his shield at it but it didn't do damage. He said, "Damn it he did something to make the arms and legs stronger." Red then had an idea they brought out a giant slingshot and him and the other birds got in it. "Pikachu can you launch us!" Pikachu nodded and started to pull back. Oshawott and Eevee helped Pikachi pull back and then they release it which had the birds take down the machine. The birds and Poké Trio started attacking the pig king harder which made him groan and ache in pain.

He then was stunned as Pikachu had an idea and whispered to the birds. They nodded and helped use a limit attack called "**Keyblade Slingshot**" The yellow mouse launch the birds at the pig king a lot of times and didn't stop. Then he was ready to do a final attack in which he and the birds got in the slingshot together and launch at King Pig taking not only him but his robot out.

**((Stop music.))**

The heroes panted as they was exhausted. King Pig and the other pigs was struggling to stay awake but went unconscious on the ground. Pikachu smiles and was excited. "We did it!" They cheered, but sees a strange light glowing. It seems they found a keyhole. A strange beam of light appeared from the keyblade closing the keyhole. Eevee asked, "What was that? I heard a strange locking sound from it." Pikachu didn't know and look at his keyblade. "It's...strange. But maybe there are more of those strange keyholes else where." The birds loom at them. The blue twins asked, "You are leaving?" Pikachu nodded. "Sorry, but if there are more heartless out there then we need to leave. But we will be back don't worry guys. And very sorry for getting your eggs in danger." Red replied, "Don't worry it's cool Pikachu. You helped save our eggs. We are glad you came here. Oshawott looked around and found the eggs. "Found them!" As he brought the eggs to them he found a strange egg that had a snowflake symbol.

Chuck notice it. "Strange this isn't ours. Pikachu looks at it as the egg broke by itself and it shoot a strange light at Eevee's staff and Pikachu's keyblade. "Guys I think we just got blizzard magic." He shoot it and it shoot out a small blast of ice. "Cool...Well we have to go. Thanks you guys." As they walk away Pikachu started to fill out his journal entry.

_Journal Entry-Piggy Island Part 1_

_So we just entered this strange world that has a lot of birds. We thought it was just a bird world but actually it is home to both birds AND pigs. We went through this castle and met this strange pig. His name is King Pig. Great name right? Anyways he told us that the birds took his eggs. So Oshawott and I believed him. Eevee had different opinions about him and we acted like jackasses towards her. I hope she doesn't hate me. So after me and Oshawott fought the birds and stole the eggs we brought them to King Pig. He was actually with the heartless. So we teamed up with Red, Chuck, And Jake, Jay, and Jim. Nice birds and I hope we are friends. So anyway we head towards King Pig and defeat him. It felt good. Then a strange egg appeared with the birds eggs. It broke and it gave me and Eevee Blizzard magic. It was cool. But not only that but we saw this strange keyhole. My keyblade closed it on it's own. Maybe we will find more. But the lesson I learned in this world is Never. Piss. Off. Eevee._


	9. Chapter 5 Interval

**After the fight with King Pig, Pikachu was worried Eevee might be still mad at him about what happened. Oshawott walks up to him wonder what he is up to.**

"Hey man is everything okay," asked Oshawott. Pikachu shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. I feel like she's very pissed at me." Oshawott then said, "Hey Eevee Pikachu needed to talk to you." Pikachu glared at him as Oshawott sat down. Eevee walked to Pikachu. She sighed as she asked, "What is it now?" "Look I'm very sorry I didn't listen to you. I should've and it will never happen again." Eevee hugged him and looked. "I said I forgiven you Pikachu. Don't worry." Pikachu smiled and was relieved. Then Oshawott found a strange paper in the egg they got the blizzard spell from.

He rushed to them. "Guys. A weird paper just appeared in the egg. Just look." Eevee and Pikachu started reading it.

**_Secret Report 1_**

**_I search my many findings learning about the heart and what is its use is. I ask my friend for his research and he didn't give it to me. He knew I am fascinated by this and yet he doesn't give me any of his research. It infuriates me. That's why I must create my own and finally wiped that stupid grin off of his face. But patience is what I must have for now. Then strike._**

Pikachu and Eevee was surprised by this after they read. Oshawott looks at them. "Strange right? Any of you have any idea who wrote this?" They shook their heads. Pikachu then suggested. "It seems like there are more out there. Let's see if we can find them in other worlds.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	10. Chapter 6 BANANA SLAMMA!

**After Pikachu and his friend explored Piggy Island and defeat King Pig they started looking for more worlds to explore. They then find a world that is shaped like a gorilla head and surrounded by trees.**

They walked around the world and looked around. Oshawott asked, "Are we in a jungle world?" "Must be. So many trees. I cant't even see the sun," answered Eevee. Pikachu look around and climb up the tree and look around the whole jungle. "Wow...look at that." The others climb up to see the view and admired how it looks. "We should see if anybody lives here. In case the heartless might try to attack them." They nodded at him as they follow.

**Kong Jungle**

**((Play Jungle Level Jazz Style))**

While they were walking through the jungle they notice many bananas down the path. Oshawott stepped on one and asked, "Yuck, what's with all these bananas?" Pikachu answered, "Maybe there are monkeys close by." They continued walking until they see a monkey wearing a red shirt and a hat that had "Nintendo" written on it. The monkey sees them and aim his weird looking gun at them. "W-who are you three?!" He thinks they are a threat. They look at him confused. Oshawott says to them. "See. Told you there were monkeys here." Pikachu and Eevee rolled their eyes at him. The yellow mouse told the monkey, "We aren't a threat. Look have you seen any weird black creatures running around here. Ones with yellow eyes?" The monkey shook his head no. They sighed. Eevee asked, "Well who are you?" Diddy Kong still didn't trust them. "Come on you can tell us. We aren't enemies." Diddy Kong sighed and told them his name. Pikachu nodded and said, "I'm Pikachu. This is Eevee and Oshawott. Can we work together? We might be able to help you?' Diddy sighed again. "Maybe. I'm trying to find my friend. He's a gorilla with a red tie on him. He's kinda the leader of the jungle." The Poke trio started to speak to themselves. Oshawott spoke, "Should we help him?" Eevee slaps the back of his head. "Of course we are." Oshawott groan in pain and Pikachu roll his eyes. He look up at Diddy Kong. "Okay we will work together to help." They shook hands.

**Meanwhile**

A giant crocodile was on a throne staring through a telescope looking at the island shaped like a gorilla. "Soon that island will be gone...but first. Where is that stupid witch? She said she would be here." When he look through he sees Diddy Kong, Pikachu, Oshawott, and Eevee. "It's that mouse with the keyblade. And Donkey Kong's annoying little buddy. They will probably be in the way. I should send a few heartless to them." Just then a dark portal appeared behind him. A voice spoke, "Have you located the one called Pikachu?" The crocodile was very angry and stare at her. "Yes I did! And where was you! We had a deal and now you finally show up." "Yes...but I had to acquire an old enemy of yours..." The crocodile king was confused by this as she summoned someone and he smirked evilly. "Now I see..."

Back with our heroes they continued walking trying to wondering where Donkey Kong is. They keep walking as the trail leads them to nowhere. They were lost. "Hey guys I know where we are. We are lost! That's where," complained Oshawott. Eevee told him, "Shut it baka. We just need to use our eyes and look around." Pikachu nodded siding with her as he looks around to see if Donkey Kong is there. Diddy Kong spots a bush moving and walks to it, but Pikachu tries to stop him. "Wait I don't know if it's okay to check." Diddy Kong ignores him and check the bush. But suddenly monkey heartless appear and attacked him. Pikachu managed to block the attack with his keyblade before Diddy Kong gets hit.

**((Play Jungle Level Brawl Super Smash Bros Ultimate))**

**[Information: Defeat the Heartless]**

Pikachu told him, "See told you!" Oshawott and Eevee summoned their weapons. Diddy Kong equipped his peanut guns and they all got ready to fight. Eevee used **Blizzard **at them and it weakened them. Oshawott blocks the heartless' attack and countered. Diddy Kong used his peanut gun to shoot at the heartless which stuns them. Pikachu then attacks them and finished them off. He and Eevee both worked together by creating a blizzard spell dual attack. More heartless appear though. One of them got a good hit on Diddy Kong, but Oshawott sees it and gives him a potion to heal him. Then Diddy Kong shoot a powerful peanut shot at them which creates a stun wave at them. Then Pikachu rush and wipe them out. They all panted and put away their weapons. Oshawott learned a new move which is called **Shield Throw**.

**((Stop Music))**

Diddy Kong ask them, "So those are the creatures you all told me about?" They nodded and Oshawott spoke, "Yep those are the heartless." Pikachu included, "That's the reason we came here for. And also to help people." Diddy Kong had a sweatdrop on his head. "Sorry. I thought you guys were threats and with K. Rool." Eevee asked, "Who's that?" "It's this guy who is trying to rule the jungle. And he's always trying to destroy our island." They were shocked. Pikachu looks at him. "Then we have to stop him! But first let's find your friend." Diddy Kong nodded at him as they continued walking. They keep walking and keep getting lost. Pikachu and Eevee went to talk while walking behind Oshawott and Eevee. "I wonder if Riolu is okay," said Pikachu. Eevee looks confused and look at him. "You are worried about Riolu? But he attack you. I wouldn't call him a friend." "I know, but I'm just worried it's my fault." Eevee hugs him and calm him down. "Pika...It's not your fault." Pikachu blushed and was nervous. "Wait Pika?" Eevee smiles at him. "It's a nickname I gave you. You like?" Pikachu nodded and smile at her. Oshawott yelled, "You two love birds hurry up!" This made both of them blush and hurry to catch up to them. This made Pikachu's green scarf glow a little. He notice it and wonder what it's all about. Then he forgets it and runs along.

**Meanwhile**

King K. Rool was watching them and growled as they were getting close to finding him. "Damn it they are coming! What now you stupid witch!" She raised her hand slowly for him to calm down. "This was the plan. They are not heading towards you. They are heading towards him." The crocodile king watch them more and sighed.

Our heroes kept walking until they heard growling. They stop and look around. Diddy Kong ask, "You guys hear that?" Pikachu shush him and notice a bush moving. He summoned his keyblade and slowly sneak towards it and look through it and notice nothing was there. He breathed as he was relieved. Oshawott shook his head. "You guys are so scared. Come on. Like anything is gonna scare us." Then suddenly a big sabertooth tiger heartless appeared and growls as it was staring at them and glared. Oshawott screamed a little and went behind his friends.

**((Play 1.5 HD Remix Shrouding Dark Cloud))**

**[Information: Defeat the Sabertooth Tiger Heartless]**

Pikachu rushed and strike at the tiger but it was too fast and rush from the attack. It strikes at Pikachu and he barely blocks him. The yellow mouse was struggling. He thought, 'Damn...this cat is too tough..." Something hits the sabortooth tiger. It was Diddy Kong's peanut gun. After he shot at him he shoot again. This made the sabortooth tiger very angry and it made him run after him. Oshawott blocked the tiger with his shield and bash it. This made the tiger very angry. A dark aura glows around him and it made it more stronger and faster. Eevee used Blizzard against it to slow it down. But he ignored the spell and charged at her. Pikachu rushed fast enough to block the attack. He then counters the tiger and starts attacking him again. Pikachu used very strong combos and decided to use **Iron Tail** against him. This hurt the sabertooth tiger very painfully. Diddy Kong jumped over Pikachu and fired his peanut gun at it hurting it. The sabertooth tiger heartless roars very loud getting more angry.

He charges at them very fast and angrily. Pikachu rushed and got in front of everyone and the tiger tackles him and starts scratching Pikachu. Eevee was upset at this. "Hey Leave him alone!" She then used Fire on the sabertooth tiger getting him off. But it just made him growled and charge at him. But Pikachu gotten up injured and used **Quick Attack** to rush towards the tiger and used **Iron Tail** to finish the tiger off.

**((Stop music))**

The sabertooth tiger heartless was finished and fall on the ground defeated. He disappears and a giant heart floats up. Pikachu fall down injured and covered in scatches, wounds, and bites. He was bleeding also. Eevee rushed to him. "Oh no Pikachu..." She hold him close worried. Oshawott rushed to them. "Oh no. What can we do?" Diddy Kong was thinking until he remembered. "Wait here!" He rushed to them having a small green bottle. Eevee grabs it in a hurry and makes Pikachu drink it. Oshawott nods at Diddy Kong. "Thanks man." PIkachu was healed and gotten up. "What happened..." Eevee hugged him tightly. "You almost died Pika..." Pikachu blushed a little and hugs her back. They stopped and gotten up. They continued moving.

King K. Rool was watching the whole thing and growled. "That stupid mouse defeated my strongest heartless. Now what!" The witch looks at him. "You shouldn't have underestimated them." "It was YOUR heartless and YOUR plan. You better hope he will kill them." His threats don't scare her.

The heroes keep walking and eventually head into a strange treehouse. "This is me and Donkey Kong's home," said Diddy Kong. The Poke Trio looks around in it. Oshawott says, "This looks very cool." Diddy Kong nodded and looks around. "There has to be a clue to where Donkey Kong is." They help him look around until they all heard a strange loud roar. Eevee asked, "Is that another sabertooth heartless?" Pikachu doesn't know but has a determined look on his face. "I don't know guys. But let's head towards it." They agreed with Pikachu and followed him to where it is. As they finally made it they see a gorilla with the same description Diddy Kong was talking about. Diddy Kong saw this and smiled and was happy. But the Poke Trio had a bad feeling about this.

Diddy Kong rushed over to Donkey Kong. "Donkey Kong I found you!" He grabbed his hand but this made Donkey Kong very angry and was about to hit him. That was until Pikachu used **Quick Attack** to rush over to them and he blocked the attack off. This deflects Pikachu off him and it pushed him to a tree. He recovers a little and glared. Diddy Kong was scared and confused. "D-donkey Kong what are you doing? I thought we were friends." Donkey Kong beat his chest and growled. He was covered in a dark aura. Pikachu felt this and knows what that aura is. Eevee asks, "What is that...? Pikachu spoke up to them. "...Darkness. Someone is controlling him." Donkey Kong screamed loud. Oshawott and Eevee equipped their weapons. Oshawott asks them, "Then how can we bring him back?" "Diddy Kong! We will fight him and attack him. Try to see if you can help bring him back," answered Pikachu as Diddy Kong nodded at him.

**((Play Desire for all that is lost 2.5 HD Remix))**

**[Information: Fight Donkey Kong and regain his control.]**

Pikachu rushed at him and strike but Donkey Kong blocks him and punch him hard. This made Pikachu really injured. Oshawott threw his shield at Donkey Kong and it came back at him. He catched it, but the gorilla was very angry. He jumped up and ground pound creating a dark wave to stun everyone. But Diddy Kong was able to get in the tree before it hit him. He aimed his peanut gun at him. He shoots at him, but it hurts only a little. Donkey Kong punched the tree which made it fall down and he grabbed Diddy Kong by the neck. "W-wait...D-Donkey...Kong...It's me...your best friend..." He was struggling for air and this made Donkey Kong groaned and drop him. The Poke Trio woke up and got ready to fight. Pikachu strikes a strong combo at him, Eevee casted **Blizzard** to freeze him a little, and Oshawott threw his shield again.

However Donkey Kong yelled very loud which makes them blow back. It pushes them very far back. They got up off the ground and got back into their fighting stance. Donkey Kong jumped up very high and ground pound very fast to the ground and hit the ground with his fist. This creates a dark wave hitting them all. It stuns them and he grabs Oshawott and punched him very hard. He was about to punch him but Oshawott blocked his attack with his shield at the last minute. Pikachu rushed to Donkey Kong and does a fast combo. He then used **Blizzard** on him. Donkey Kong let go of Oshawott and was hit by the spell. He was panting and getting injured. Diddy Kong rushed and shoot more peanuts at him. He then told them, "Guys keep going! We almost got him!" They nodded as Eevee shoots **Fire** at Donkey Kong. Pikachu drank an either and he and Diddy Kong glows. "Diddy Kong lets do this!" He nodded at Pikachu as they started a limit called "**Light Peanut Shot**" by shooting at Donkey Kong. Pikachu shoot many light beams at him while Diddy Kong shoot many peanuts. Then finally they charge a powerful shot and shoot it at Donkey Kong.

Pikachu starts panting as he was about to give up. But suddenly his scarf starts glowing. "HAAAAAAA!" He screamed loud as everyone stares at him in shock as his scarf is red, his fur was still yellow but glows in a red aura, and he was holding two keyblades. One of them is called, "**Angry Egg Defender**" and another which is called "**King of the Jungle.**" This new form Pikachu just obtained made him much stronger and faster. He vanished and appeared behind Donkey Kong to strike at him very painfully. Eevee, Oshawott, and Diddy Kong was shocked by this. Eevee thought, 'What is that...' Oshawott was even more shocked. He thought, 'Since when did Pikachu hide this much strength?' Pikachu kept giving much more stronger faster combos on Donkey Kong. Doney Kong tries to defend himself but Pikachu is much more stronger to break his defense. Then Pikachu did a finally attack by striking him much more critically.

**((Stop Music))**

Donkey Kong fell unconscious as darkness left him. He wasn't controlled anymore. Pikachu returned back to normal. His scarf and aura returned to normal. He panted and fell on the ground exhausted. He thought, 'Wow...that really took everything out of me...' His friends rushed to him. Eevee helps him up. "Are you gonna be okay Pika?" He nodded at her and groaned. "Yeah..." But Oshawott was amazed. "That was so cool! How did you do that?" Pikachu chuckles and shrugs. They walk over to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Pikachu asks, "Is he gonna be okay?" Diddy Kong nodded at him but something glowed in front of them. It was a keyhole. Pikachu looks at his keyblade and aims it at the keyhole to see if it will close it. Suddenly it just closed it. "I think it's time for us to leave guys."

Diddy Kong was confused. "I guess you guys have a journey to continue?" Pikachu shook his head no. "Yeah but we should probably help you with King K. Rool." "No. Once DK recovers me and him will work together to stop him. But you guys can come back if you like." They nodded at him. "But thanks for helping Pikachu, Eevee, and Oshawott." They nodded and smile again as they walk away. As they walk Oshawott tripped over a banana. "Ow!" He got up and picked it up, but it was green. "Strange...this banana is green...plus there's a leaf symbol on there." Eevee was thinking until she thought of something. "Maybe it's like with that strange blue egg. It gave us Blizzard." Pikachu shrugs as he open it and ate some of it and Eevee ate some as well. A strange green light glowed as they receive healing magic. Pikachu hold his keyblade up. Eevee hold her staff up as well. They both said, "Cure?" Both of them healed well and Oshawott did too. "Woah...I guess you guys got healing magic." They nodded as they enter the gummi ship and exit the world.

However, someone was watching. "Woah...they actually beat that giant monkey? She's not gonna like this...so will dad...unless..." He smiled evilly and summoned much powerful heartless.

_Journal Entry-Kong Jungle Part 1_

_We came to this strange jungle world and met a friend. His name was Diddy Kong. He's pretty cool. We helped work with him to find his best friend Donkey Kong. Heartless got in the way. Especially this strong sabertooth heartless. Then we finally found Donkey Kong which is good, but what's bad is that he was controlled. I defeated him with this strange power I had in me. What was that power? But at least we found magic that can heal us. But one question I still have...who was the one controlling Donkey Kong? Was it that King K. Rool guy? Or was it someone else?_


	11. Chapter 6 Interval

**After leaving Kong Jungle and regain Donkey Kong's control, Pikachu had just finished writing his journal entry for the world. Then he was writing an entry for the Sabertooth heartless. Until Oshawott sit next to him and wanted to talk.**

He asked, "Why must you always write in that journal? Also why can't we read it?" Pikachu sighs and looks at him. "It's like a diary to me. Also Raichu gave me this when I first met you guys." Oshawott nodded but asked another question. "What was that strange form you had? The one where you stopped Donkey Kong." "I don't know. It just came to me. I'm gonna have to see what it does and why I have it." Then suddenly Eevee yelled at them. "Guys we have trouble!" They rushed to her as she points at Kong Jungle. It was protected by a dark barrier. The same thing happened to Piggy Island. Pikachu says, "Oh no...we can't see Diddy and Donkey Kong!" "Hey! The same thing happened to the birds' world!" They look and sighed. Eevee was worried. "Does this mean that...we can't see them again?"

When Oshawott looks down sadly Pikachu shakes his head no. "My...heart says we will see them again...Maybe we just have to wait and see..." Eevee and Oshawott looked at each other and nodded. Pikachu went to relax as he starts taking a nap. He had memories of his parents and sighed. "Let's just search for the next world."

**Unknown**

Voices were spoken as they were watching Pikachu and his friends. The kid who unleashed the heartless in Kong Jungle spoke to them. "See. They found two of the keyholes." The female voice spoke, "He is right...they are learning fast. He managed to defeat the pig and bring back Donkey Kong." King K. Rool growled and glared at her. "You better hope this plan of yours works." The female voice wasn't scared of him. "The plan for Kong Jungle hasn't stopped, and King Pig was controlled by greed for the birds' eggs. Because of his actions he have failed." A serious male voice spoke, "What world is the rat going to?" "He will be going to two worlds Sora has gone to in the past...as for the third world is new. And I expect you three to actually stop them like I said." They nodded as they left. Then someone mysterious entered the room.


End file.
